


Lovebug

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Benny Miller [1]
Category: Benny Miller - Fandom, triple frontier - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, brief mention of cuts and bruises, overthinking and anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: You and Ben Miller have been dating for almost a year now, and you’re a pair of lovesick puppies. However, having kids is not even in the plan yet. But accidents happen, and you find yourself looking at a few positive pregnancy tests and the fear of telling Ben the news.
Relationships: Ben Miller/Reader, Benny Miller/Reader
Series: Benny Miller [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lovebug

You sat in the corner of your bathroom, your knees pulled up against you, as you clutched the blue pregnancy test within your shaking fingers. You stared at it in complete shock, your heart hammering against your chest, reading the very clear message on the tiny screen.

Pregnant.

It didn’t get any clearer than that.

You had taken the day off from rehearsal because you hadn’t been feeling well these past few days. At first, you were able to brush it off and pull through to do your job, but then this morning, you woke up with the need to rush to the bathroom and puke your guts out. You went over everything you had eaten the day prior, but even if you could’ve blamed any of it, you knew deep down that the symptoms were obviously more than just food poisoning.

So, as a precaution you bought a pregnancy test at the drugstore. Internally, you treated it as a joke, but when the two pink lines appeared, you were in for a shock.

Now, this was the fourth pregnancy test you had taken in a day, because no matter how many times the other pink ones showed you two clear lines indicating a positive test, you just couldn’t believe it. On your third run to the drug store you finally grabbed a digital test and seeing that it bore the same result made you feel like you were having an out of body experience.

You were pregnant. There was a baby growing inside of you, and you were freaking out.

_How am I gonna tell Benny?_

You and Benny Miller had been dating for less than a year and you loved the man more than you could say. You met him on a night that he and his brother saw you perform at the club you danced and sang at. They were both very attractive to you, but it was Benny’s sparkling blue eyes, bright smile, and excitable personality that caught your attention. Not to mention how protective and surprisingly grounded he could be.

After your show, some guy got handsy (sadly you were used to it), and Benny came to your rescue and punched the guy. Benny left the fight with a bruised jaw, but he also left with you that night. You took him home with you, iced his bruises, kissed him and more. Ever since then, you haven’t been able to get rid of him. 

He was ex-military, an MMA fighter who could kick any guy’s ass, and even though it hadn’t been your kind of thing before meeting him, you always found yourself in his corner, cheering him on. You’ve learned to tend to his wounds regularly, and he claimed shedding some blood wasn’t so bad if it meant you’d be there to take care of him. 

He was a pain in your ass, but you had never experienced so much reciprocation from a man in all of your dating life. It was give and take on both ends with Benny. You cheered him on and he cheered you on. He loved you and showed you off proudly and you gushed about him constantly to the girls you danced with. And even though you hadn’t been together for a long time, it felt like forever. You could see yourself marrying him.

You knew you loved each other, but neither of you had ever really talked about kids yet. Marriage, maybe, but not kids. Not yet. And it wasn’t like you never wanted them, but with your job as a dancer and Benny being so focused on his fighting, you felt like it wasn’t the right time in your life yet. You didn’t even know if Benny felt like it was the right time either. You weren’t even close to married yet, you didn’t even live together.

Having a baby was no joke, this was a lifetime commitment, and you were terrified of what he might think. You had heard so many stories of men leaving their pregnant girlfriends/wives to fend for themselves because they weren’t up to raise a baby. You didn’t want to believe your sweet Benny would do that, but it was still a fear that ran through your mind.

You got up from the floor and put the blue pregnancy test in line with the rest of them atop of the toilet tank. On the sink rested your phone, which you squeezed the side buttons to check the time. A photo of you and Benny flashed as your background picture, making your heart constrict. It was 2:30pm, which meant you had less than six hours before you saw him for his MMA fight tonight. 

You hadn’t even told him that you had called in sick, not when you found out exactly why. As far as he knew, you were busy with rehearsal for a new number, and would see him later that night. It killed you to lie to him, but this was a secret you felt you needed to keep, at least until the right time. And that right time had to be tonight.

***

With your heart hammering in your chest, you pulled up to the gym in your car. People continued to flood in, eager to catch the next fight. You put your hand over your abdomen, where, apparently, a baby was growing inside of you, and resisted the urge to cry for multiple reasons. You could feel the pregnancy hormones already getting the best of you. You took it as a reassurance, and got out of the car and joined the crowd.

Instead of going to the main room, where the ring was, you headed for the men’s locker room. It’s where you’d always meet Benny before and after fights. You had about 15 minutes before his fight started, so you rushed over as quickly as you could.

On the way there, you went over in your head what you were going to say and how you were going to say it. But then you wondered if you should say anything at all, or if you should wait until after the fight. After all, you didn’t want him to lose his focus. What if he lost because of you?

But you needed to tell him…

However, when you entered the locker room male voices filled the place as they talked animatedly and right as you rounded the corner to Benny’s locker, you were greeted by not only your boyfriend, but by his friends who you all knew in one way or another. All hopes of telling him the news were crushed.

“Hey! Y/N!” 

Benny’s brother, Will, Frankie “Catfish” Morales, and a curly haired Santiago “Pope” Garcia surrounded Benny, their attention now on you. You tried not to look so overwhelmed or surprised and smiled as big as you would in a normal situation. 

“Hey guys!”

You locked eyes with Benny who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face at the sight of you. He was currently shirtless, wearing nothing but his red shorts and white wraps around his hands. His sandy blonde hair fell to the sides of his face. 

Although you felt breathless at the sight of the man you loved, you were also currently filled with dread that you hoped wouldn’t make you sick again. 

He pushed past his friends to give you a hug first.

“There’s my girl!” he exclaimed, before taking you in his muscular arms and lifting you up to your toes, and planting the biggest kiss on your lips. You rested your hands on his familiar bare shoulders.

He didn’t even care that you had an audience. They teased him by giving little “ooh’s” and laughing, and although it made your cheeks feel hot, he ignored them. When he pulled away and looked at you with those sparkling eyes, you almost forgot what you had been thinking about prior.

You let go of him and gave hugs and cheeks kisses to Will, Fish, and Pope. 

With Benny’s arm around your waist, you all continued to talk up until the point it was time to walk out with Benny for his fight. He asked you about rehearsal, and you lied about how it was good. He must have noticed you were a little off, because he asked you if you were okay, but all you said was that you were tired, and he didn’t press on after that.

You felt a bit of relief that you wouldn’t have to tell him yet, but it did nothing for your anxiety.

***

Benny won his fight, unsurprisingly. Of course, it didn’t end without some bruises and a cut to his eyebrow. He sat on the bench next to his locker while you cleaned him up and his friends went on about the fight. Meanwhile, you were preoccupied with the secret you were keeping.

The entire fight you were half a mind away, anxious for this night to be over and for you and Benny to have some time to yourselves so you could stop this agony. You were still scared shitless of what he would think or say, but you also couldn’t keep this to yourself any longer. 

That’s why, when the guys suggested that you all go out for drinks, and Benny graciously agreed, you had to pull him aside. At first you could tell he thought you had a frisky idea, but when he noticed the scared look on your face, his brow furrowed and his hands went to your face.

“What’s the matter, lovebug?”

“Benny, baby, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay. What is it?”

Your eyes flitted in the direction where Will, Fish, and Pope were. They couldn’t hear you from this distance, but you still lowered your voice.

“In private.” 

“It can’t wait?”

“No, it’s important,” you whispered urgently.

He sighed, “Okay, okay. I’ll get rid of the guys, tell them we can meet some other time, and we’ll talk. Okay?”

“Okay,” you nodded.

He did as he promised, and told the guys you weren’t going to be able to go out tonight. He even gave the excuse that you weren’t feeling well, and that he still needed to talk to one of the guys that ran the place about his earnings. As he lead them out, their voices echoed through the locker room and you could hear them making jokes about how you were actually going to have sex in the locker room and needed the privacy.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, as you waited for Benny on the bench. When he came back around, you perked up. All you could hear was how your heartbeat was pounding.

He clapped his hands together and sat down next to you.

“Alright. The guys are gone. It’s just you and me now.” He brushed his bruised knuckles against your cheek. “Now, what’s the matter, sunshine?”

You took his hand from your face and clasped it in yours, looking down at them both as you prepared yourself to deliver the news.

“Ummm…” you started to say, but a lump formed in your throat and tears sprung to your eyes.

“Baby, you’re scaring me.”

Not able to hold it in anymore, you blurted out, “Benny, I’m pregnant.”

The statement was followed by an agonizing moment of silence.

“What?” he uttered like a gasp.

You dared to look up at him, and saw that his eyes were wide with shock, unsurprisingly. You still weren’t sure if it was good or bad. Tears filled your vision.

“I’m pregnant,” you repeated, half crying.

He gave your hand a squeeze. “Are you serious?”

You nodded and reached into your purse, to take out the positive blue pregnancy test and hand it to him. He took it in his free hand and stared at it in dismay. Upon seeing the word “pregnant” on the screen, he looked up at you in complete disbelief.

“Holy shit.”

“I found out this morning. I was going to tell you before the fight, but the guys were here and I didn’t want to distract you from the fight.”

He scoffed, “Baby, you know I care more about you than the fight.”

“I know, I just…”

“Holy shit,” he repeated. “I can’t believe it.”

“I know. That’s why I took four of them. And they were all positive.”

He put the pregnancy test on the bench to wipe away the tears on your cheeks. “But, baby, why are you crying?”

“I was scared! We haven’t even talked about having kids and now I’m pregnant and it’s so early. I don’t know if I’ll be a good mother-”

“What are you talking about? You’ll be a great mother!”

“-And I didn’t know how you’d react. I thought you’d be angry or running for the hills.”

“You really think I would just abandon you like some deadbeat?” he asked in offense.

“No! I don’t know. I had a million thoughts going through my brain, Benny. What if you decide to go on another mission with Pope, huh? And then you never come back?”

You could barely handle that thought with just being his girlfriend, but if you were to be left with a baby, you wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“That’s not gonna happen, I promise.”

He put his hand on the back of your neck and bore his eyes into yours.

“Listen to me, I would never leave you, or our baby. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Y/N.” The tone he used was argumentative but his eyes spared no softness for you. 

Your heart started to settle as relief washed over you.

“Really?”

“Of course. Why would I lie about that?”

His hand traveled from your neck to your belly, where there was no pregnancy showing, but you both knew there was life there. 

“I’m gonna be a daddy,” he said in awe. “I always knew I wanted kids one day. I just always thought Will would be the first to have ‘em.”

You rested your hand over his. “I’m just sorry this wasn’t more planned.”

“Hey, shit happens. We’ll figure it out, I promise. We’ll move in together, get married. I’ll provide, I’ll do anything. You’re stuck with me, lovebug. You and the baby,” he grinned widely, it was contagious. You couldn’t help but mirror him now that he made you feel better about everything. “There’s that smile.”

“Have I ever told you how lucky I am that you walked into my club that night, Ben Miller?” you asked.

He smirked, “It wouldn’t hurt if you said it more.”

“Well, I am.”

“Well, I’m lucky you were the one dancing that night.”

“And that I chose you over your brother.”

“Hey,” he chided.

You kissed him passionately, showing him as much love as you could in that one kiss. You then rested your forehead against his, now crying out of happiness.

“We’re gonna have a baby,” you whispered.

“Our little lovebug.”

Him calling it that only made you even more emotional. You blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.


End file.
